Shusuke Amagai
Shusuke Amagai is the former replacement captain of the Third Squad following Captain Otoribashi's recovery. He was also the mastermind behind the Kasumioji Conspiracy. Background Physical Appearance Shysuke Amagai has a rather unkempt appearance to himself, due to his messy hair and chin stubble. He is a tall and muscular Shinigami who has chin-length blueish hair that he wears in a somewhat ragged fashion. Just like his predecessor, he wears a long-sleeved captain's haori with a azure blue coloration on the coat's underside and the Third Squad's rhombus no. on the coat's backside. Aside from the extra sword sheath and the strange paper that he keeps in the fold of his uniform, his outfit is a standard Shinigami uniform, albeit with a few other changes such as three pockets on his right ribcage part of his uniform. Personality History Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Having fought against a master swordsman of Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber while sustaining no known injuries, Amagai possesses considerable prowess as a swordsman. He fights very effectively, putting considerable amounts of strength behind his attacks, and can counterattack from various angles. Amagai fights with great skill against Ichigo while he is in Bankai, and later when he dons his Hollow mask (despite Ichigo's increase in power) as well as against Third Squad Captain Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi while using his Zanpakuto (both sealed and Shikai) and using his Hollow Mask. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - During his first fight with Ichigo, Amagai easily kept up with Ichigo's attacks and countered them. Ichigo confessed to being impressed with Amagai's speed. Kido Prowess *Kido Master Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Expert - As a former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukido, Amagai is highly proficient in this skill. During his first battle with Ichigo, Amagai grabbed Ichigo's Shikai blade during an attack and tossed Ichigo aside. Other Skills *Keen Intellect *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance Spiritual Power *Great Spiritual Power - His spiritual pressure is considerably powerful, even with the release of his Shikai, catching even Ichigo's attention. His great control over his spiritual energy allows him to suppress the devouring qualities of a Bakkoto. His Reiatsu is orange. Zanpakuto Raika (Ligthning Flash) - In its sealed form, it resembles a kodachi. It has an olive-green hilt, with a bronze bow-shaped tsuba. He carries it in a red scabbard attached to a strap hanging on his waist. *Shikai - Raika's release command is "Sever". Shusuke holds his Zanpakuto upside down behind his back and calls out the release command. In its Shikai, Raika takes the form of a white longsword, with a hook at the end and curved, shell-like pipes that form the hilt. Upon transformation, the pipes emit flames, in both Shikai and Bankai form. The flames emitting from the holes produce a sound similar to a trumpet. Shikai Special Ability - The pipes emit fire, heating the blade and causing it to take on a more fiery color. By heating the blade, it can harness enough potent flames to ward off destructive-laced energies of even a Bankai grade weapon or technique. *Fireball - Amagai can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook, and by swinging forward, he can launch large fireballs through the air at his target. Its attack power is great enough to counter the Shikai of Hyorinmaru, the most powerful ice-based Zanpakuto. *Fissures of Fire - Amagai can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook and, by slamming it into the ground, create large fissures of flames that travel to the enemy at high speeds. *Bankai: 'Raika Goen Kaku '(Lightning Flash Flame Shell) - Amagai holds out his Zanpakuto in front of him as fire swells around him. Raika becomes a large and more detailed version of its former self. Raika Goen Kaku takes the form of an enlarged sword, and turns the edge of the blade a crimson red color, with a hook at the end. The inner side of the hook-blade sports several jagged edges. A large white shell with a light-purple trim covers the hilt. A massive hollow pauldron/shield with the handle is hidden behind it. The sword is about as tall as Shusuke in this form. Bankai Special Ability - In this form, the sword's blade becomes fiery, and fire shoots from the pauldron when its abilities are being used. The sword's blasts of fire are much more potent, large and powerful in this form, and the pauldron on his sword can be used for defense. *Enhanced Fissures of Fire *Flamethrower Bakkoto Turning Fork Form *Energy Blast *Energy Blade *Communication Field True Form *Bakkoto Special Ability Relationships Family *Shinetsu Kisaragi (Father, Deceased) Former Friends/Allies *Third Squad **Izuru Kira (Former Lieutenant) Enemies *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi *Rurichiyo Kasumioji Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Third Squad Category:Onmitsukido Category:Gotei 13 Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Bankai Users Category:Fire-Type Zanpakuto Users Category:Bleach Series Characters